


Day 6 - Mirrors (Justin Timberlake)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Schmoop, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being newlyweds means 3 things: love, passion, and self-reflection. Takes place during Kurt and Blaine's wedding night in their hotel room (episode 6x08 reaction).</p><p>Written for Day 6 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Mirrors (Justin Timberlake)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really enjoying this challenge so far and I can feel my writing getting better and better with each fic. HELL YEAH.
> 
> Read on Tumblr [here](url).

The hallways were empty by the time Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor of their hotel room. Yes, it was late – but the silence felt so out of place after celebrating the day they’d just had.

_Their wedding day._

Blaine turned to Kurt and reached for his hand as they walked through the winding corridors.

“It’s a lucky thing we already booked this room for the weekend. I don’t know that I would’ve been too happy spending hours looking for a vacancy or driving back to Ohio tonight.”

“You say that like we weren’t going to have a dirty weekend together anyway – whether or not we got married,” Kurt replied with a sly smile.

“Okay, okay, I know,” Blaine chuckled defeatedly, “weddings make us both horny. That much has always been true.”

They reached the door and Kurt removed the key card from his wallet, swiping it as the lock clicked. Blaine went to push the handle, when Kurt’s hand was suddenly on top of his, stopping the movement.

“I want to do this properly,” Kurt said, before grabbing both sides of Blaine’s face and leaning down to capture his mouth in a heated kiss.

Taken aback, it took Blaine a second to register what was happening, responding to the kiss and putting his hands on Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer. Kurt’s hands became more gentle on the sides of his face as his tongue sped up the motions, indicating for Blaine to let him in. Soon enough, Blaine’s lips parted and Kurt was pressing into him, slowly repositioning them so that Blaine’s back was up against the door.

After a while, Kurt pulled back – leaving his hands in place as his thumbs stroked over Blaine’s cheeks and his eyes shone every ounce of love back at his new husband.

“Maybe we should go in now,” he uttered quietly with a smile, keeping his lips still so close to Blaine’s as he pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Blaine’s face was a picture of someone drunk on love, brain hazy, but eyes clear and bright and full of excitement. He removed his hands from Kurt’s waist to place them on his chest, sighing happily as he closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

“Mmmmm, I think I kind of like what we’re doing right now.”

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully but moved one hand to steady Blaine’s waist as the other reached behind his husband to open the door. It swung open as Kurt held on to Blaine, shuffling them backwards into the room, eyes never leaving each other.

Kurt leant in once more to give a small parting kiss as he went to move away, only to have Blaine hold on to him even tighter.

“Where are you going?” concern evident in his voice.

Kurt was quick to assuage his fears when he said, “I was just going to unpack a few things from the overnight bags before we settle in.” Blaine’s brow furrowed and Kurt thought that look was unfairly cute on him. “But it can wait.”

Blaine’s smile returned as he pressed upwards again, capturing Kurt’s lips and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Kurt continued to shuffle Blaine backwards into the room, lips still connected, until the backs of his knees collided with the bed and he was gently guided back to lie down. They separated as they each kicked their shoes off and Blaine moved further up towards the pillows, followed by Kurt pouncing back on to the bed, on all fours, towering above Blaine. Slowly, he lowered his body down and settled his comforting weight onto Blaine, keeping him pinned to the bed.

Without any hesitation, the pair were quick to come together again, kissing long and languidly with a million breathy moans and hands wandering everywhere. Kurt rolled to the side so they were both lying down on the bed, bodies still pressed together top to bottom. He moved his hands down Blaine’s back, inching slowly south of the equator, when he suddenly stopped and pulled his lips away from Blaine’s.

“ _Dammit_ ,” he muttered, instantly putting Blaine’s guard up.

“Ermmm, what’s wrong?” he asked in reply, clearly worried by Kurt’s reaction.

“Oh, well, I _was_ planning on doing something with you right about now but I have a problem. See, I was about to go unpack our _supplies_ ,” Kurt gave Blaine a pointed look, “but _someone_ stopped me so we could carry on making out. If only we had those supplies right now – we could be a lot further along.”

Blaine’s brain seemed to short-circuit as he took in what Kurt said. He was ready to be up and searching through their things in a second.

“The toiletry bag is in the bathroom,” Kurt said lazily from the bed, landing a nice slap on Blaine’s backside as he stood up to go.

Blaine blushed and rushed towards the bathroom door, looking back to see Kurt taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. It was a wonder Blaine could even function right now.

He stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open and going to the sink. Both their travel toiletry bags had been left in here when they got ready for the wedding earlier that day. Blaine moved multiple lotions and hair products out of the way before he found what he was looking for. As he was about to turn and leave, he looked up to check his reflection in the mirror.

The mirror ended at his waist so he could almost see his full body, including his beautiful wedding suit, his hair that had broken free of the gel (when Kurt ran his hands through it), and the undone bowtie around his neck (also thanks to Kurt’s wandering hands).

But that wasn’t what Blaine was seeing. In that moment, a kind of serenity seemed to settle in Blaine as he looked back at himself. Nothing should have been out of the ordinary, but it was one thing that really made him stop.

The ring on his left hand sparkled under the unflattering bathroom lights and he found himself subconsciously playing with it, looking down to see it for himself, then back up into the mirror to see how it would look to someone else. He quickly realised this object was now the most special thing he owned and it made his hand feel a lot heavier with the weight of that thought.

He looked back up and saw the few buttons undone on his shirt and a purpling bruise on the juncture of his neck. That hickey wasn’t even from tonight. Since he and Kurt got back together a few days ago, they hadn’t spent very much time apart and the marks like that were a pleasant reminder to Blaine when he happened to catch sight of one.

It was then that Blaine suddenly found himself overwhelmed with the day’s events, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply as he continued playing with the ring. In a second, he almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a body come up behind him and encircle him in a pair of arms.

He opened his eyes and looked back into the mirror to see Kurt pressed up against him, his head tucked over Blaine’s shoulder and his hands interlocking into the spaces between Blaine’s fingers.

“You were taking too long, I wondered if you’d drowned in the toilet,” Kurt said playfully and Blaine couldn’t help but giggle.

“No, I-“ Blaine began, but he didn’t know how to go on.

There was a pause. “It feels weird, right?” Kurt asked, looking into his eyes in the mirror again.

“Yeah. In the most amazing way.”

“Hmmm, yeah.”

Kurt was now placing little kisses on the back of Blaine’s neck, but he wasn’t finished as he continued talking and moving at the same time.

“That ring – it’s a reminder to you every day how much I love you. I know we’ve both said and done some silly things over the years, but not for a second will I ever consider marrying you as one of those mistakes.”

Blaine felt happy tears spring to his eyes then, so when he didn’t reply, Kurt stopped his kisses and looked back to the mirror.

“It’s us two forever now, Blaine. And I’m looking right at the other half of me.”


End file.
